Sharing of web content has become particularly prevalent with the increased use of mobile devices and social networks. Generally, content that is shared is not particularly rich and includes a small amount of text combined with an image or a link to a web site, for example. However, in order to share information for items on a social network, such as a number of products, a sending user generally has to provide to a recipient multiple links to each of the products, or a link to a web page which includes the desired products and a number of other products about which the sending user is not interested in sharing corresponding information.
Additionally, any customized or contextual information the sending user would like to associate with the product content is generally limited to the social network submission or other message, and not available along with the content after selection of a link included in the message by the recipient. Accordingly, sharing wish lists, or any other collection of selected items, is currently cumbersome and inefficient for users.